garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Invasion of the Big Robots
Invasion of the Big Robots is an episode from the second season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis When Garfield finds himself in an science fiction cartoon, he looks for a way to get back to his own show. Plot Garfield wakes up from a bad dream and wanders into an unusual, futuristic area, hoping that Jon has breakfast prepared. Initially oblivious to his surroundings, he assumes that Jon has redecorated the house, and that an unusual man passing by is Jon "dressed up worse than usual". Upon witnessing a conversation between the man (known as Star Wolf) and a robot named Zorborg, he finally realizes that he is in the wrong cartoon. When Star Wolf notices Garfield, he figures the fat cat is an enemy spy, and attempts to immobilize him with a weapon. Garfield then goes on the run from Star Wolf as well as a large dog. Eventually he winds up in a ship- the Power Pod- and uses it to escape. Star Wolf assumes that Garfield is stealing it for the Moto-robs, and informs Zorborg of the event. Zorborg notes that it is an unfortunate event, as the Moto-robs, who have just started a city invasion, will become invincible if the Power Pod connects with their leader. Meanwhile, Garfield tries to find a way to control the Power Pod as it flies down to another planet. It ends up forming the head of the Moto-rob leader, who then advances forward. When a microphone shows up inside the Power Pod, Garfield uses it to make the robot stop, which causes all three Moto-Robs to stop, thus bringing them into his control. After getting the other two Moto-robs to do entertaining acts (including a vaudeville act), he discovers that the Moto-robs are robots that can transform into other things. Fiddling with the controls, he gets the Moto-rob to take on different forms, which soon causes the robot to malfunction. Eventually it explodes, with the Power Pod flying off into space and onto another planet. Eventually, Garfield heads out of the Power Pod, relieved to not be in the giant robot cartoon anymore. However, he discovers that he is now in another cartoon, this time one featuring various forest animals who encourage others to be nice. Preferring the giant robot series, Garfield returns to the Power Pod and leaves the planet, leaving the forest animals in disbelief. Characters Major Characters *Garfield *Star Wolf *Zorborg (voiced by Neil Ross) *Moto-robs Minor Characters *Cyber Dog *Rabbit (voiced by Desiree Goyette) *Forest Animals *Jon (mentioned) *Odie (mentioned) *Nermal (mentioned) Trivia *The concept of this episode would later be revisited in Clash of the Titans. Cultural References *The first cartoon that Garfield winds up in parodies He-Man and The Transformers. **Likewise, the other cartoon Garfield arrives in resembles Bambi. *When the Moto-rob leader becomes unstable, Garfield begs to return to his own cartoon and yells out "Toto!", a character from The Wizard of Oz. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2 Category:Garfield and Friends